Nicktoons - Kieran's Nocturnal Nightmare
by TheLocalAquatic
Summary: Kieran's been having some nightmares, all to do with his brother, Axel. Can the Nicktoons help their friend overcome his problems?
1. The Intrusions

Here he was. In the same old dream.

Kieran looked around him, and wondered through the wonderfully colored dream. It nerved him, however. He knew of the despair his dreams kept bringing, and the worst part was that it hadn't happened yet.

Multiple people with bland faces strolled through the town, increasing in numbers in a flash. Of course they were blissfully unaware of what was going to happen; they were only in a dream. They would die out every time and come back in the next dream as if nothing happened. They were mere placeholders which filled up the dream.  
But then it happened.|

The town begun to start shaking, the ground crumbling and cars being flown in all directions. The townspeople hurried back to their homes – Kieran knew it would not help them, but they didn't know any better.

A rock emerged from a large crack in the center of the city, where Kieran stood. Using the wind he swiftly flew out of the way as the rock continued to grow at an exponential height of fifty stories. And on the top of this rock was a teenager who looked similar to Kieran. He had raven black hair, bleached skin and eyes as red as blood.

Kieran then flew up to the top of the rocks, to confront the teen he knew as being none other than his own brother, Axel.

"Hello again." Axel greeted coldly, "Hope you don't mind me invading…again."

Kieran simply crossed his arms, "I do mind, actually."

Axel scoffed, "Oh please. This'll end like every dream does – with you defeated."

"Oh, shut up!" Kieran exclaimed, weakly, "Now get out of my dream!"

The green-eyed teen sent a blast of ice in his brother's direction almost upon ending his sentence. Of course, this had no effect on Axel, who countered with a blast of fire.  
Kieran groaned as he held back the fire with an ice shield, still maintaining its strength, "Not this time…" he flew back down to the city, boosting himself using the wind to hide behind a car.

But Axel smirked and sent a blast of wind in his direction, which caused the car to be projected away only to blow up shortly afterwards.

"Drat…" Kieran cursed to himself.

Axel descended from the sky and approached his brother's face, "Oh, my dear brother…it appears you've failed again."

Kieran grunted as Axel formed a dagger from ice and placed it so that it barely touched the skin, but Axel still smirked, saying. "I will find you and those Nickbrats in real life, you know. I want you dead, and I still stop at nothing to find you."

Kieran gasped as he felt the dagger go through his body.

* * *

"ARGH!" Kieran screamed as he woke up. He was Sandy's house, where he lived with her as a roommate. He looked around the room and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He was at least save for now. However, he could feel something cold on his torso, which turned out to be ice.

He could hear someone coming his way from outside the room. He trembled in fear slightly as he raised the position of the duvet on him. He saw the doorknob turn slightly and the door slowly opened.

"Kieran, yer OK?" he heard Sandy's voice ask him as she came into the room, relieving him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kieran gave a weak smile, but it was clear he was still shaking.

Sandy took a seat on his bed and gave him an understanding look, "It was the same dream, right?"

Kieran gave a quick, repetitive nod.

"I see." Sandy sighed, "I think yer gonna hafta talk to Neutron about your problems."

"Aren't the others trying to hunt Axel down, though?"

Sandy shook her head, "It ain't that simple. We stopped the search cuz we've noticed he keeps moving between our worlds. We can't catch 'im as well as we want to."

Kieran gave her a look of comprehension, "I see. Well, I'll go talk about it to the guys tomorrow."

* * *

That morning, a very sleep-deprived Kieran made his way to Jimmy's lab in Retroville, and saw him working on a new invention, with Timmy, Danny and SpongeBob sitting around him, looking fairly bored.

"Hey." Kieran whispered to Danny, "What's nerdy-boy doin' now?"

"Beats me." Danny responded.

"He's not telling us anything." Timmy added.

"Ah! Kieran!" Jimmy said as he put down his screwdriver and faced the teen, "So glad you could make it!"

"Well, yes. I'm part of the Nicktoons – I don't see why I wouldn't be." Kieran replied nonchalantly, "So…I take it Sandy's told you?"

"I did, actually." SpongeBob informed.

"I'm aware of the problem with your dreams and Axel being able to infiltrate them, so I've been up all night making this Neutronic Dream Transporter."

"Ooh..." Kieran sighed wondrously as he gazed admiringly at the contraption, which had a rather appealing visual.

"What does it do?" SpongeBob asked.

"Well we connect that dream helmet to the person asleep and then the rest of us would stand on this pressure plate and make our way into their dreams." Jimmy explained,

"I've also realized that if we are going to stop Axel from going through our universes causing havoc, we are going to have to defeat him in Kieran's dream and get the information on his location directly."

"Wait," Kieran interjected, "If you're putting that thing my head, does that mean I can't come with you?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Jimmy confirmed, "My Transporter doesn't take along the person dreaming. Plus, it keeps you from any harm."

"But what about you guys?"

"Oh, we'll be fine!" Danny assured, "Can't be that bad!"

"Yeah!" SpongeBob added, "We've been in worse situations! Trust us!"

"Well, OK, I guess." Kieran shrugged, "It's your plan. So when am I putting this thing on?"

"Not 'til tonight." Jimmy replied, "We have to be prepared and it also doesn't mess up your sleeping schedule."

"Cool." Kieran said, "So…anything else on the agenda today?"

"Not really." Timmy responded.

"We can't find the Syndicate anywhere." SpongeBob explained, "But that means they aren't taking over the world yet, so less work for us!"

"But that's what concerns me," Jimmy murmured, "It's as if they've erased themselves completely from the perimeter." He was then interrupted by the sound of an alarm coming from the computer. Jimmy ran over to it and had a look at the situation at hand, "Pukin' Pluto, they're robbing the Amity Park bank!"

"Is Axel there?" Kieran asked, with hope.

Jimmy looked over the footage in front of him and only saw four figures, which he knew to be the Syndicate, "Sorry, but no." Kieran sighed in response.

"Well, we better go stop them!" SpongeBob declared, as they got out their recallers and pressed a button to take them to Amity Park.

Kieran was about to leave until he was stopped by Jimmy, "Kieran, maybe it's best you stay behind." He suggested.

"What?! Why?!" the teen exclaimed in confusion, "I'm a Nicktoon! I have to help!"

"Yes, but you look too tired. Perhaps you should just relax. Just don't sleep, OK?"

Kieran sighed, "Fine. I'll stay."

"Thank you." Jimmy then left through the portal he had activated, "Should be back soon!"

"Yeah…" Kieran quietly said to himself.

* * *

The Nicktoons had been gone for quite a while, and Kieran was starting to get rather bored ever so quickly. He had gone in and out of every room of the lab, looking at the same old experiments again and again, already well acquainted with them from his many visits to Jimmy's lab.

But then, he heard glass shatter in the direction of the main entrance to the lab. Kieran ran quickly over to see a figure, who was facing away from the teen, making it harder to identify.

"Well, now…" the voice began, "Hello, Kieran."

Kieran could only recognize the voice as belonging to his brother Axel, and with this in mind he used the wind to latch himself onto him, "Axel! I got you now!"

Axel strained and grunted as he attempted to get Kieran off of him, "Get...off me!"

"Not a chance!"

"Fine," Axel suddenly shot at a fireball, which caused no injury to Kieran, but pushed him back, landing on a table leg close by.

"Ugh…" Kieran huffed, "We've been looking for you everywhere…where've you been hiding all this time?"

"I've also been looking around. It's stupid really – where else other than the smart brat's lair would you be?"

Kieran looked over at his brother in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Do you actually think there's any commotion down at Amity Park?" Axel grinned, "That's nothing more than a diversion I set up using some friends of my own, who I doubt need an introduction."

"What do you even need the diversion for?" Kieran asked, "I have nothing of value you could take from me."

"HA!" Axel snickered as he constrained Kieran to the floor, "You stupid idiot! You live! That alone is my incentive!"

"Well, perhaps you better prepare to let your guard down." Kieran smirked.

"Oh? And why's that?" Axel asked, before he was suddenly smacked in his right side, causing him to fly away from Kieran and land on the marble floor.

"That's why." SpongeBob, the one responsible for the chop, responded as the other Nicktoons came to Kieran's aid.

"A little early, aren't we?" Axel asked coldly.

"We're Nicktoons!" Timmy simply responded, "We get the job done quickly!"

"Especially when there was absolutely nothing there." Danny complained, causing Axel to smirk.

"What are _you_ doing _here_ , Axel?" Jimmy asked, "Infiltrating my lab, nearly destroying equipment…I should arrest you for such deeds!"

"Yeah…" the Wicked Weatherman said, nonchalantly, "But the truth is…you can't! Have fun, losers!" With that, he flew out of the lab.

"You better run!" Danny yelled after him.

"Just you wait!"

"Ha!" Kieran snorted at the exclaim, "In your dreams!"

But then Axel retorted with, "Don't sound so cocky with that!"


	2. The Discoveries

That night, Jimmy had set up the Neutronic Dream Transporter; he lay Kieran down on a cleared lab bench and secured him to it using a firm, weather-proof material. He then positioned the helmet on his head correctly and pressed a few buttons on the screen over by the machine's entrance.

"Gee, Jim," Kieran chuckled nervously as he used a free finger to feel the material keeping him secure, "Is this necessary?"

"Of course it is!" Jimmy replied, "It's not uncommon for the dreamer to respond to their dream in the real world, so to prevent you accidentally destroying my lab in your sleep with all that may happen in your dream, I've had to tighten my finest constraints around you. Don't worry, though – I can get 'em off afterwards."

"I wonder what we may find in Kieran's dream!" SpongeBob wondered aloud.

"Perhaps we'll get to fight some aliens, or killer zombies!" Timmy began to chant.

"Maybe there will be a fountain of cheese!" Cosmo busted out, as Wanda held her head in the hands.

"Guys," Danny dismissed, "We're going in to defeat Axel. Not take over whatever lives in his dreams."

"Subconscious, to a certain degree, technically." Jimmy corrected.

"Whatever," Timmy deadpanned, "Can we just get this over with, please?"

"Just step in here, guys." Jimmy motioned the other three to enter the machine, before stepping in himself. He gave Kieran the signal to begin falling asleep, to which the teen complied. Pulling out a remote, Jimmy pressed the central red button on it as the four of them were whirled away into Kieran's dreams.

* * *

Jimmy, Timmy, Danny and SpongeBob had entered Kieran's dream successfully, but only to find themselves falling.

"What's going on, Jimmy?" Danny asked, before Going Ghost and flying down with the others.

"You'd be surprised to know how common it is for people to dream about falling!" Jimmy yelled back.

"Yeah, and right now I need a barf bag!" SpongeBob proclaimed as he began to turn green.

"Don't puke over me, dude!" Timmy shouted, "Do it over Jimmy!"

"Hey!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Never fear, falling citizens!" a familiar voice cried out in the distance, just barely recognizable to the Nicktoons, "I shall help you!"

"Ooh, is it MermaidMan?" SpongeBob asked.

"No way!" Timmy said in disgust, "That geezer couldn't even catch his pudding if it fell from his tray! It's Crimson Chin coming to save us!"

"How dare you!?" SpongeBob said, taking offense, "MermaidMan is timeless!"

"Guys…" Danny hushed, in a sing-song voice.

A figure came out from the clouds, revealing himself to be, in fact Kieran. He grabbed Jimmy and Timmy's hands whilst SpongeBob found himself latching on to Danny's back.

Both Danny and Kieran flew smoothly to the ground with everyone else in tow.

"Thanks." Timmy said as they got back on their feet.

"But how'd you get in the dream, Kieran? I though we'd secured you to the table." Jimmy pondered, as he examined the teen.

But suddenly, Kieran vanished without a trace, startling the four.

"Aah!" they all screamed in unison.

"He's gone!" SpongeBob began to cry, "Oh no! That means Axel has him in his clutches already! OH, WHY NEPTUNE, WH-"

SpongeBob was interrupted by a slap around the back of the head, "C'mon SpongeBob, that's not even close!" a voice, who had slapped the sponge, said reassuringly.

The three other Nicktoons recognized the familiar figure, "Kieran!"

But then, the teen placed a hand on his hip and with the fingers on the other hand tapped his nose twice, "Eh, close enough. I'm actually the living embodiment of his sub-conscience, present only in his dreams."

"So…" Timmy said, perplexed, "That means you're…?"

"His dream self? Why, yes, indeed I am!"

"What do you do, then, exactly?" Jimmy asked.

Kieran's Dream Self smiled, "I serve as a form of camera within Kieran's dream, and project an image as to what he is able to see in the dream." He then snapped his fingers, causing multiple screens to show footage of what was happening in the dream, along with a few others, "Here, you can see the four of you on that screen in the center, the lens for that camera being my own two eyes."

"Fascinating…" SpongeBob said in awe as he approached Kieran's Dream Self and waved his hands in front of his eyes, looking over at the appropriate screen to see the motion being captured.

"Please, stop." Kieran's Dream Self bluntly commanded as he gently pushed SpongeBob's arms away, "That'll affect the quality of the lens."

"So what was with the Kieran that saved us?" Danny asked.

"Oh. He was a piece of 'dream data', as I like to call it. Being in full control of my real self's dream, I'm able to create dream data and use it in whatever way I can to give him some cool dreams!"

"Well, can you whip something up, then?" Timmy asked, looking around to see nothing more than an empty space going on for miles and miles without end, "It's really blank here so far."

"Of course." Kieran's Dream Self happily chuckled as he made a bright colorful landscape arise with a few simple hand and arm gestures. The dream itself was a vibrant city, albeit with a few tweaks, such as several toy stores and fast food restaurants in the form of the Krusty Krab located on nearly every visible corner. A very large house was located in the center near where the Nicktoons were standing, a scarlet red in color with a brown door, likely to be Kieran's own.

"This is what he dreams about?" Timmy asked, blankly, "City life?"

"Indeed, I know it's not much, but it's all I'm capable of." Kieran's Dream Self confessed, "However…"

He snapped his fingers, causing the ground to shake slightly. A large quantity of the ground then transformed into a field of roses, which grew rapidly and began to grow around the buildings in the city.

"And?" Timmy said, still skeptical.

"Watch this." Kieran's Dream Self went over to the head of one of the nearby roses and knocked on one of its petals. This caused the flower to softly rumble, and it spat out what looked to be a burger and a portion of fries.

"Ooh!" SpongeBob exclaimed in amazement, "Lemme try!" he reached out for the burger and fries.

"SpongeBob, wait!" Jimmy cried after him, "It came from a flower! Dream or not, I highly doubt-"

He was shushed by Kieran's Dream Self, who used the wind to silence him, "Relax, Jimmy! Why on earth would I harm you guys?"

"Mmm!" SpongeBob let out as he finished the food, "That was a nice Krabby Patty!"

"Indeed!" Kieran's Dream Self agreed. "Now, would you guys like to come in and discuss this concern regarding Axel?"

"Sure…" Danny nodded, but making sure, along with Timmy, to get a few Krabby Patties from the roses before entering.

* * *

Kieran's Dream Self sat cross-legged on a black leather chair, as the Nicktoons sat on a red couch, similar in appearance to SpongeBob's couch. The room itself was a variety of shades of red, with the odd touch of black, beige and white, a theme that seemed to be recurring in each room of the house (except the bathroom, which was pale red in color with touches of blue and green).

"So," Kieran's Dream Self began, "If I have my facts correct, you four are not part of Kieran's dream, but rather are from the real world, and you've come to his – this- dream in order to stop Axel, who is plaguing the dreamworld with his mere presence."

"Yes," Jimmy nodded, "Uh, how did you know that?"

Kieran's Dream Self made a cup of tea appear, took a sip, and put it down on the coffee table in front of him, "Have you forgotten I am connected to the real Kieran? I share his memory, and that is what I use when creating these dreams. Well, that and his imagination, but you get the picture."

Timmy walked over to the window and looked out of it, seeing the city as it was when it had been initially crafted, "Axel's not here, so what gives?"

"You see," Kieran's Dream Self explained, "Axel's appearance is, of course, not a part of this dream, but rather he is intruding. I have no control of when he appears nor am I allowed to kick him out myself. Believe me, I've tried several times, with no avail."

"I'm wondering, now," Jimmy spoke up, "Are there any major effects to Axel's intrusions on Kieran's dreams?"

"For the most part, no." Kieran's Dream Self shook his head, "But look over there," He walked over to the window by Timmy and gestured Jimmy, Danny and SpongeBob to come over. He then looked over in the distance. The others gave each other looks of confusion, but Kieran's Dream Self clarified what he was looking at by removing a few of the buildings in the way, revealing a patch of black, green and purple in a corner, surrounded by rotting roses, "There." He said, flatly, "No matter what I conjure up each time, I've noticed a dark corner each time. It always appears, and starts to slowly corrode its surroundings. I have no power within me to stop it. I think that's Axel's gateway into this dreamworld."

"Do you think it _could_ be removed, though?" Danny asked.

Kieran's Dream Self sighed, "That depends, really. I suppose if we somehow weakened Axel upon his arrival or something along the lines of that."

"So...we are simply waiting for his arrival?" Timmy asked, "Cuz that sucks."

"Yeah, well, what are YOU gonna do about it?" Kieran's Dream Self deadpanned.

"Why don't we go take a closer look at the path of darkness?" Danny suggested, "It might be worth examining it."

"Great idea, Danny!" Kieran's Dream Self congredulated, "With Jimmy's brains, maybe I'll finally find out what it's actually doing!"

"But what if there are monsters being created by the darkness?" SpongeBob began to whimper, "Like in that video game?"

Kieran's Dream Self scoffed, "Now, I could certainly handle a bunch of monsters if that's the case."

* * *

"Look at them." Kieran's Dream Self spoke up as the five of them walked along the streets to the corner, acknowledging the townspeople walking on the very same streets,

"Look at how blissfully unaware they all are at what's happening. Aren't they lucky, to just 'reset' for the next dream?"

"Why, are you the only one here that remembers?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course. These townspeople are just another prime example of dream data, and of course, I am not dream data, meaning the rule do not apply."

"Well, duh!" Timmy deadpanned, gritting his teeth, "He's already told us about being close with Kieran's memories."

"Well, some people also like a refresher, thank you very much!" Kieran's Dream Self hushed the buck-toothed boy.

"Is this it, then?" SpongeBob asked as they approached the blot, and proceeded to reach out for it.

"No!" Kieran's Dream Self used the wind to swat away SpongeBob's hand from coming in close contact to the blot, "We don't know what it's doing!"

"Hmm…" Jimmy pondered aloud as he examined the mysterious blot thoroughly, keeping a close eye on it to see if anything came out, but nothing did; all that was happening was that the ground was starting to turn a dark gray, "This doesn't exactly seem to do much."

"Like it?" a voice echoed loudly in the dream, everyone instantly recognizing it to be Axel.

"Axel!" Kieran's Dream Self cried out, forming a fireball and an iceball in his hands, "You better tell us what the heck this weird thing is or I swear…"

"-swear…you'll do what, exactly?" Axel's voice interrupted, mockingly, "But perhaps you might want to know what it is anyway."

"Well, yeah!" Timmy agreed.

"For your information, it is my gateway into this dream." Axel's voice explained, "Had to keep it here, though, as a little momento for the final stage of my plan."

"'Final stage'?" Danny asked, "What are you talking about?"

The voice did not answer, but the Nicktoon were met with a rumble in the ground. At once the ground began to crack and a large rock emerged.


	3. The Confrontations

"Take cover!" SpongeBob cried as he and Timmy were grabbed by Kieran's Dream Self and taken away from the hazard, with Danny holding Jimmy following close behind.

At the top of the rock sat none other than Axel, seated on a throne made of flames and ice. Kieran's Dream Self and Danny flew up to the top with the other in tow.

"Axel." Kieran's Dream Self snarled, "We meet yet again."

"Aren't we always?" Axel snarled back, "We are brothers, after all." He then focused his attention to the other Nicktoons, "My my. Needed some help, did we?"

"Friends always stick up for one another." SpongeBob argued.

"How true." Axel said in a sickeningly sweet tone, "Just as well I brought some of my own friends along for the ride!"

The others all looked at him in confusion, which led to Axel seeing that he was actually alone. He gritted his teeth in annoyance as he snapped his fingers causing the Syndicate to appear beside him.

"Did you HAVE to drag us into this?" Crocked asked, until Vlad elbowed him and pointed over to the Nicktoons, and the former grinned as he saw Timmy, "So, Turner, you bring your FAIRIES with you?"

"Heh, well if it isn't the Nickbrats?" Plankton said sarcastically.

"How'd you bring them in?" Kieran's Dream Self asked, "I don't want them here!"

"Too bad," Axel scoffed, "And as for the question: that would be because Calamitous had built an advanced Dream machine whatsit."

"Is that so, Professor?" Jimmy asked, crossing his arms.

"That'd be correct." Calamitous nodded, "My, umm…, _Dream Invader 2000_ ¸ as it is actually named," he snarled quietly in Axel's direction, disgusted at the boy's disrespect, "Is an advance piece of technology which allows the user to be able to…umm…er..."

Plankton huffed, and continued for the professor, "…invade dreams of another, and that someone could be literally anyone of our choosing."

"We were going to go in Neutron's dreams and use any ideas we found to calculate a new plan to take over the universe and build some helpful inventions to help us…but…"

"I decided to pull them all into a little detour." Axel concluded. "And here we are, one month later."

Kieran's Dream Self began to go red in fury, "You sneaky, cruel, little son of a-"

"Uh uh uh!" Axel shushed, "This fanfic is kid-friendly."

"I'll show YOU kid-friendly!" Kieran's Dream Self muttered bitterly as he used the wind to swipe Axel clean off of the throne and forcefully down into the ground.

A large smash was heard, and everyone looked down to see a hole in the ground in the shape of Axel. SpongeBob fainted in shock but then Axel flew back up into everyone's view, "So that's how you wanna play, huh, big boy? Then I guess I better roll the dice now."

Kieran's Dream Self suddenly clutched to his head in fear, as if he was in severe pain. The Nicktoons looked over him in concern while the Syndicate even wore a few looks of concern. Everybody then heard an unfamiliar sound, as if something was slowly moving. This was a change in the sky within the dream, where half of the sky was completely eclipsed, turning into a dark nightmare. The city below the darkness also began to slowly corrupt and rumble, and the roses began to glow a menacing purple as they wilted into crooked positions.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"You…" Kieran's Dream Self grunted to Axel, his hands still latched to his head as he let out screams of pain, "You're trying to…take over…"

"It's the only way I'm going to get to you." Axel smirked, "I figured that by messing with your dreams, then I could mess with your sub-conscience and eventually kill you from the inside."

"Well, that's diabolical!" Vlad complimented.

"But sounds quite illogical!" Jimmy countered, "You can't mess with Kieran like that!"

Axel hastily blew Jimmy away, "I'll show you what IS and ISN'T illogical, you infuriating ingrate!"

"Jimmy!" Danny cried out, as he flew after Jimmy.

Kieran's Dream Self, having witnessed what has just happened, clenched his fists, "How dare you hurt my friends!" he then forced the rock surface down back into the ground, levelling out the surface. He then fired a beam of ice at the Syndicate, freezing them in place. Cosmo and Wanda then poofed into the scene, and poofed the iced Syndicate back into the real world.

"Looks like you're outnumbered." Timmy snickered.

"That's what you think!" Axel formed a large pool of water around him, and forced it towards Kieran's Dream Self and Timmy. In retaliation, Kieran's Dream Self picked up the unconscious SpongeBob and used him as a shield to protect him and Timmy with. As he absorbed the water, SpongeBob woke up; he was going to speak, but he was too full with water to do so. "Stay still!" Axel yelled.

"Need some help?" With Jimmy, Danny flew over and helped Kieran's Dream Self lift a rather heavy SpongeBob into the air and make him hover over Axel. Axel was about to run away, but Kieran's Dream Self had caused a gust of wind to suddenly jerk SpongeBob, releasing all the water over the paler-skinned teen.

"Ugh!" Axel grunted in disgust as he used the wind to dry himself. He saw Kieran's Dream Self run away with the Nicktoons, "Not so fast, my dear chums…" He fired a beam of sunlight over at the Nicktoons. But Timmy turned around and deflected it using a mirror, poofed into his hands by Cosmo and Wanda. The others turned back around to witness the beam head towards Axel's side of the dream, reflecting off of the buildings and hitting a few of the roses, which were destroyed on impact.

"Cool!" Kieran's Dream Self cheered.

"My roses!" Axel cried out in dismay, but then had an idea, "My roses…" He hovered over to some other purple roses available and made them grow closer to the Nicktoons. He then stood in the center of them and used the wind to force open their petals. This caused purple beams of darkness to act as a form of spray, aimed directly at the Nicktoons.

Kieran's Dream Self quickly formed a barrier using the wind, which protected them. He grunted slightly, as it was quite painful and draining a move to make. He then turned to the others, "Guys! I need you to destroy the roses!"

"Aye aye, Kieran!" SpongeBob saluted, as the Nicktoons ran off to do so.

* * *

"Maybe we should start with these roses." Jimmy suggested, pointing at a few roses that were not being used, "Then Axel will have no backups after we destroy his."

"Good idea!" Timmy agreed.

"Boys, you may want to hurry up with that." Wanda pleaded, "Kieran may not hold out much longer."

"We're on it!" Danny assured. He flew up towards a large batch of roses and let out a Ghostly Wail, which successfully killed all of the roses. The ghost boy smirked at his accomplishment, "Sweet!"

Jimmy, with his Tornado Blaster in hand, approached another bunch of roses, this time they were Kieran's red roses. He aimed the blaster to launch a tornado in the center, drawing in all of the roses. He then took out a Hyper Cube and captured the free-flying roses.

"Now for the main ones." SpongeBob said as he and Timmy charged towards them. One of the roses turned to them and began to aim the darkness at them, but Timmy had used his mirror in order to reflect each of them, making sure to do so away from Kieran's Dream Self.

SpongeBob gave the roses an effective, swift chop, and watched as they fell to the ground. Cosmo and Wanda then poofed Timmy a disintegrator, when the buck-toothed boy aimed at the decaying plants.

* * *

"Enough!" Axel bellowed, finally taking notice of the shortage of roses, and charged at Kieran's Dream Self. Upon impact, an explosion was created, startling the Nicktoons. As the smoke began to clear, they saw Axel clutching to his brother's dream self's shirt, his hands fiery with anger.

"Please let go…" Kieran's Dream Self pleaded as the Nicktoons approached him.

"Not a chance!" Axel replied, "I need to buy some time."

"Time for wha-" The question was interrupted as the dream began to shake violently, similar to an earthquake. The two weatherboys were stable in the position they were in, but the Nicktoons, being not as fortunate, had latched themselves to the ground.

"What's going on?" Danny asked, shouting in order to be heard.

Axel grinned menacingly, "It seems the Syndicate's finally doing their job!"

"Oh no!" SpongeBob panicked, "The Syndicate is trying to wake Kieran up!"

"That'll mean we'll dissolve into nothingness if we stay here!" Jimmy realized. He then suddenly got an idea; he shot a tornado over in Axel's direction, causing the pale teen to collapse on the ground, and curl up in pain at the unexpected counter. "Timmy!" Jimmy shouted at the buck-toothed boy.

"Right!" Timmy nodded, having understood what to do, "Cosmo! Wanda! I wish Axel was outta here!"

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and poofed the teen back to the real world, and upon doing so, the dream began to calm down, but only enough to get the Nicktoons back on their feet.

"We better move quickly, or-" Jimmy was interrupted as Kieran's Dream Self gave the Nicktoons a hug.

"Thank you guys!" he smiled, "Now, you better stop the Syndicate!"

"Roger that!" Timmy nodded, as Jimmy got out the remote and pushed the central red button.

* * *

The Nicktoons appeared back in Jimmy's Lab, and witnessed the Syndicate attempting to pull Kieran, still sleeping but appearing mildly disturbed, off of the lab bench whilst Axel lay unconscious on the ground nearby.

"Confound it!" Calamitous cursed, "It seems that…er…these bars are secure…"

"Do you think we don't know that, you slow-minded fool!" the other Syndicate members yelled in response.

"Stop right there!" Jimmy commanded, "You won't be taking anyone today."

Kieran woke up upon hearing Jimmy's voice, only to see the Syndicate beside him, "Get off me!" he ordered, and with his hands (which were free due to the restraints being on his arms and legs), he froze them in a block of ice.

"Not again…" Plankton whined, as he slowly froze over.

"Huh," Kieran shrugged upon hearing him, "I had an idea that I did it in my dream, so why not try it again?"

"Well, it buys us some time." Danny added.

"And all that matters is that you're safe!" SpongeBob gave the teen a friendly hug.

"Now what to do with you?" Jimmy pondered aloud as he approached the unconscious Axel.

"Hey, uh, Jim?" Kieran chuckled, "I think I have an idea, but could you let me off of this thing now?"

"Oh, of course!" Jimmy grinned sheepishly as he got out the key to the restraints and let the teen free.

Kieran leaped off the table and walked over to Axel, "Well, it would appear he's waking up from his own little nightmare…"

Axel began to moan slightly, as he shook, indicating he was no longer asleep. Before he could speak, however, Kieran snapped his fingers in front of SpongeBob, who gave the paler teen a smack around the head with his karate glove. Kieran then took a Hyper Cube from a nearby shelf and proceeded to capture Axel in it.

"Ah, now he should be contained for quite a while." Kieran sighed thankfully, "Now I can finally sleep well." He then looked over at the other Nicktoons and gave a puzzling look,

"You know, I had quite an odd dream just then."

The Nicktoons smiled back at him, "Perhaps we should tell you all about it!" SpongeBob giggled.


End file.
